


Only One Thing That's Platonic

by psiten



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, M/M, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki and mint gelée.  What's to understand?</p>
<p>A quick commentfic drabble I wrote for Beltenebra some time ago, which I'm now rescuing <s>in the wake of my LJ suspension</s> in case LJ ever suspends me again/permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Thing That's Platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beltenebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/gifts).



     Watanuki pushed a plate across the table, with that particular proud look on his face that he only wore when he'd cooked something _impressive_. All of his food was impressive, generally, from the perspective of the person eating it, but Watanuki had higher standards.

     Doumeki didn't have to ask what was under the lid covering his dessert plate. He just raised his eyebrow.

     "Behold!" He whipped off the lid to reveal... something... very platonic. And green. "Gelée de menthe au dodécaèdre! I'm sure you've never seen anything like it before."

     "That's for sure. It... ah..." Doumeki turned his plate a few degrees. Without a doubt, that was a dodecahedron sitting on his plate, with perfectly crisp corners, piped with (no doubt handmade) whipped cream "How did you... make it?"

     His boyfriend's eyebrow looked like it was trying to shoot up high enough to jump off his face. "What do you _mean_ 'how did I make it'?! Obviously, I blanched the mint leaves, then boiled a Gewürztraminer and some sugar until I had a syrup, blended them together, mixed it all with gelatin and let it set. How does _anyone_ make a gelée?"

     He looked at the substance holding miraculously together in a twelve-sided shape that defied any logic he knew of with regards to molds, and thought about how (from what he'd picked up living with a gourmet chef) well gelée didn't hold in a shape like that, and decided not to push the question. "So," Doumeki asked instead. "How do I eat it?"

     Watanuki sighed and picked up a piece of silverware lying near the plate.

     " _With a spoon._ "


End file.
